Kuronue: The Bat Demon Reborn
by gowolf
Summary: Kuronue has reawakened his memories and he's not at all happy. Warning: Yaoi. Being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the rewritten chapter one. Which I would like to thank 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83 for helping me with. Also if any of you have an idea for any of my stories I will be happy to hear them, just review or private message them and I might add it. (and of course I'll say who gave me the idea, unless stated otherwise.**

Harry fell limply, all his strength gone into Remus's arms with a tortured cry' Sirius was gone, dead, the only person who would do anything for him' gone. A moment of shock, his hands then start to shake, slowly at first until Harry's whole body was shaking.

_Gone, my last family gone._ With his head thrown back he started laughing, screaming and burning, his body changing and thoughts stopped, for a moment, before they would start up again, but with darker personality.

Eyes rolled back in his head. Pain' much pain' too much' his mind and body was in turmoil as the block on his mind broke, letting out the locked demon. Black wings ripped out of his back and flexed, his nails lengthened into claws and then memories returned of another life. The dark winged bat demon rose slowly and stared at the ningen who had dared to steal from him. It did not matter that the demon had not been there during the moment of the loss, the only thing that did matter was that he felt it. All that pain' all that anger and despair, that had been steadily and increasingly building over the years of his human life. He felt it all and the moment it became too much for his human mind, body and soul to handle it, he changed. His demon instincts came forward, pushing almost everything that made him human back.

Kuronue, the Bat Demon was back and he was not happy.

The ningen, who had caused his godfather's death, the only person who loved him without doubt, had a crazed glint in her eye as she turned and fled. Had she looked at him before fleeing she would have noticed that he was not only Harry Potter, but someone much, much darker than her Lord and Master. Kuronue snarled and pursued the ningen who had taken his godfather, his adopted father, his family, his. Oh, when he was done with her she would be begging for mercy and he would give her none.

Kuronue ignored the scent and sound of the werewolf running after him as he stalked after his prey, his blood boiling. He followed her through twisting doors and maze-like corridors. Blood was rushing through his veins as he slowly walked in the dark room before him. The one, which his prey was in.

Kuronue had only gotten a few feet into the darkened room when a taunting female voice called out.

"Come out, come out, little Harry" the mock baby voice echoed hurting Kuronue's newly delicate ears and irritating him. "What did you come after me for? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin?"

Kuronue snarled violently as he stalked out out from behind the statue blocking the door and toward his prey with his bloodlust rising. He was being risky, oh he knew, but the rage was upon him, the thrill of the hunt.

Kuronue smirked as an idea came to him after he had her begging for mercy he could throw her in a place infested with lower level demon. He had heard some demons talk about how magical ningens tasted better the non-magical ningens, not that he would know, he had had non magical ningen before, but it had been not to his taste.

Bellatrix froze a moment at the expression on his face before continuing on, she had clearly not seen his wings or she would have been more cautious.

"Give me the prophecy - roll it out toward me - now - and I may spare your life, unlike my foolish cousin."

Kuronue laughed loudly, his voice echoing like hers had before, but with a more sinister tone to it.

"Ah Ah Ah" he told her wagging a finger, "you see the Prophecy fell on to the ground, breaking into small little pieces. Glass is rather delicate you see," Kuronue pointed out mockingly.

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide in terror. "YOU LIE, YOU LIE, ACCIO PROPHECY, ACCIO PROPHECY."

The dark-haired demon smirked at her "How do you think your dear Master will about your failure, not happy, I'm sure."

Bellatrix seemed to panic even more and screamed, desperately.

"NO, IT ISN'T TRUE, YOU'RE LYING! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME-"

Kuronue sneered at her as she got more frantic. "Your master already knows, so stop your yapping." He turned toward the shadows behind Bellatrix as Voldemort stepped out, which if you asked him (no one did though) was pretty stupid.

"The brat is not lying Bella."

Bellatrix turned quickly and threw herself at her master's feet, sobbing.

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black! Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet, Bella," Voldemort told her. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

Voldemort turned toward Kuronue.

"I have nothing to say to you Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kuronue did nothing as the green spell came flying toward him, after all the killing curse could not hurt a demon. But before the spell could hit a golden statue came to life making the spell bounce of its course.

"What-" cried Voldemort, looking around. And then stared to the right and behind of Kuronue. "Dumbledore."

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly, as he blocked the spell aimed at him from Voldemort. "The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" Voldemort spat as he threw another spell at Dumbledore. "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore. Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore" Voldemort snarled.

"You are quite wrong" Dumbledore told Voldemort as he walked toward him.

Kuronue cleared his throat and walked forward drawing horrified gasped from both sides in the room along with Dumbledore and Voldemort at the sight of his wings.

"Yes," Kuronue glared at Voldemort as he said this. "Dumbledore is right there are worse things than death, some of which I will be sure to make you experience."

"What have you done, my boy," Dumbledore asked in a horrified whisper.

Kuronue ignored him in favor of watching Voldemort.

"Death is not the worst thing that could happen to you" he smirked as he drew closer. The shadows in the room suddenly flickered and started drawing toward Voldemort. Kuronue glared at him, his eyes flickering between violet and blood red. "You see the moment you decided to kill my parents, you were marked to be dead," He stalked closer, until he was only a few feet from both Voldemort and Dumbledore who were both watching him in horror. "The moment you killed my godfather, you were marked to be tortured." He smirked, drawing a shiver from everyone in the room. "You are the hunted, you are my pray."

Kuronue raised an arm and drew upon the shadows in the room. A black pulsating ball of black grew in his hands and changed into a shape of a dagger with a dark red handle and a silver glinting blade, a blade made of solid shadows.

"You see this blade. This blade has a poison on it that has no cure, a poison that does not kill you quickly, but destroys everything in your body slowly from the least important to the most vital," appalled and sickened eyes watched the blade in the demon's hands as he pointed it toward Voldemort.

"You would not dare" Voldemort whispered as he glanced at Dumbledore.

"Now, my boy, there is no need of such dark actions," Dumbledore told the dark haired demon.

Kuronue glanced at both of them as he stalked forward ready to throw the knife at a moment's notice only to freeze as the scent of earth and spring drifted in from behind him. That moment of hesitation was all the person behind him needed and with a hard thump, Kuronue slammed onto the ground unconscious.

In the chaos left behind no one noticed that Voldemort and Bellatrix had disappeared until the fireplaces along the walls lit up green and dozens of witches and wizards came through.

"He was there!" shouted a man in scarlet robes with a ponytail. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated. And before they left I saw a winged demon."

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw them too!" Fudge gasped, was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak. "Merlin's beard- here- here - in the Ministry of Magic!, great heavens above, it doesn't seem possible- my word- how can this be?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius, you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore! You- here- I- I" Fudge gasped as he looked around at the Aurors that he had brought with him."

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men, and win, again. But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!" Dumbledore told him.

"I- don't- well," Fudge stuttered. "Very well- Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see…. Dumbledore, you- you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren- what happened?" Fudge whispered looking horrified at the mess that he had just noticed.

"We can discuss that after I have sent the students back to Hogwarts," the Headmaster of Hogwarts answered.

"Stu- Students- here. Why - what's all this about?" Fudge asked, glancing around.

"I shall explain everything, when the students are back at school," Dumbledore repeated.

"Now see here, Dumbledore, we have an unknown creature!" Fudge said as the Headmaster took a long piece of rope from out of his robe. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister of Magic- you- you," his voice died down as Dumbledore stared at him.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts, You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you," Dumbledore paused to pull out a watch. "Half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me." Dumbledore finished as Fudge stared at him open mouthed with an angry flush appearing under his gray hair.

"I- you."

Dumbledore then turned his back on Fudge and handed the rope to the group of students behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the rewritten chapter two. Which I would like to thank 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83 for helping me with. Also if any of you have an idea for any of my stories I will be happy to hear them, just review or private message them and I might add it. (and of course I'll say who gave me the idea, unless stated otherwise.**

The phone rang just as Kurama had put the egg on the frying pan. After putting the bowl that he had used to stir the eggs together in the sink, he walked to the living room to pick up the phone. On the way back to the kitchen, the red-haired man glanced at the caller I.D., before he pressed 'Talk'. It would be best to see what Yusuke wanted before he got too impatient.

"Hey, Kurama, took you long enough to answer," Yusuke said before the green-eyed fox demon could get a word in. "Koenma said to tell you that he needs your help with something that's, I quote, 'about your past's lover'," The black-haired demon finished as Kurama froze in surprise, and his eyes narrowed. He pushed back his anger, guilt, and sorrow about hearing anything to do with his lost mate and instead asked the black-haired demon the question he had rolling in his head, coolly.

"What does Koenma need my help with that involves my past; assuming I'll help him?"

Kurama heard Yusuke ask that to someone near him and then an annoyed sigh before the human-turned-demon was back on the phone.

"I don't know and Koenma says it's too important to be told over the phone, and he thought that you wouldn't like something personal being told without your permission."

"Just why are you telling me this and not Koenma himself?" the question was asked with barely hidden irritation.

"Koenma told me that he could not get in contact with you, so are you going to meet with him?"

"Yes, just tell me where to meet you," the red-haired demon answered.

"The bus stop on the corner of 5th and 10th. I'll meet you there at six, even though I have more important stuff to do," the last part, Yusuke said with a growl.

After saying the usual goodbyes and see you soons, Kurama ended the call only to curse as he looked down at his supposed scrambled eggs, that both smelt and looked burnt. Not that he was going to have any time to eat it even if it had not been burnt, the fox demon decided after taking a look at the clock. He cleaned up the kitchen quickly, and then walked to his bedroom to change into clothing more suitable for fighting in. He also went to grab the messenger bag that he took whenever he thought something unexpected would happen, and this screamed 'expect the unexpected'.

Kurama locked the door and was out of the apartment with only five more minutes to make it to the corner. He broke into a swift jog as soon as he made it to ground level, and got to the bus stop just in time to see Yusuke walk to it. The fox demon slowed his pace, not even breathing hard as he walked up to dark-haired demon.

"Glad to see you made it," Yusuke said. "You must have crawled. The portal closes in five minutes and this one is the closest to where Koenma wanted you to meet him," He started walking to a dead end alley with Kurama following behind him. "When we get to that alley, I want you to push your Yoki into the air and walk into the alley," the dark-haired demon told the fox as he stopped.

"Are you not following?" the Master Thief asked, looking behind him with an eyebrow raised.

"No, Koenma told me all he wanted was for me to lead you the portal and then my job was done," Yusuke told him as he turned around. He called out a bye as he walked to a black car that was parked on a curb nearby.

Kurama nodded and pulsed his Yoki, causing a dark green aura to surround him for a moment as he walked into the alley. There was a feeling of zero gravity as he entered the portal. It stopped the moment he arrived at the Spirit World and he was ushered into a room with a nervous Koenma sitting at the desk in the far end, in his toddler form. This office is not Koenma's; after all it's too small to be a King's, was his first thought before the pressuring matter that he still didn't know entered his mind.

"What has my past love life have anything to do with a Spirit World problem?" the fox demon demanded with a quiet growl as he went to stand in front of the only desk in the room.

"Well, it has to do with Kuronue, the bat demon," Koenma answered with his eyes darting around the room before he deliberately focused them on Kurama's, or at least his forehead.

"Kuronue is dead," Kurama hissed with his lips pulled back in a snarl. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, you see -" Koenma paused to wipe his brow before going quickly, "-He's quite alive."

"He's what!?" Kurama demanded. "Do you mean to tell me that he has been alive the whole time I've thought him as dead, and that no one knew him to be alive? I could not sense him through our mating mark."

"You could not sense him because he has a new body and that body does not have the mating mark. And the reason he wouldn't be able to tell anyone that he is alive is because he doesn't know himself yet, and that is why I asked for you." The toddler paused to look at his watch, but continued before Kurama could get a word in. "You see, about fifteen minutes ago, I got a warning from our local seer that Kuronue is going to awaken to his former self and that he will kill someone that needs to stay alive a little longer."

"You mean to tell me that you only called me so that I can stop Kuronue from killing someone who most likely should be killed, because I'm the only one he would listen to?" Kurama raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Koenma opened his mouth to speak, but smartly decided to close it at the glare from the fuming fox demon.

"And you have not told me about Kuronue being alive before today because…?" he paused, expectantly waiting for an answer.

Koenma gulped and looked around nervously before a knock sounded at the door, causing his face to light up.

"Come in," the Spirit World King called out, ignoring the fox demon's warning glare.

Kurama turned in his chair as a tall emaciated man with black hair and mischievous gray eyes entered with the air of a man recovering from a great burden.

"Ah, Sirius Black," Koenma said with obvious relief as he gestured Black inside. "Kurama, this is Sirius Black, the godfather of Harry Potter, who is Kuronue's reincarnation; and Black-san, this is Kurama. He is the demon I told you about before, who is Kuronue's mate."

The Yokai stood up with the words 'reincarnation' repeating in his head as Black stepped forward. He took Kurama's hand in both of his, got on his knees, and bowed awkwardly.

"Thank you for loving my godson, even if he had not been when he was your mate." Black looked up into Kurama's eyes with desperation. "Please. I beg of you to continue to care and love him. He has had a hard life, which I wish he hadn't had to suffer through. My pup, while strong, have only a few people that care for him, and most of the people he thinks do, I have recently found out before dying, only care for his fame or his money and Lordships that he is not aware of. Please care for him."

"I would have anyways; he is my only mate and the only one I will ever have. Please, Black-san stand up. If Kuronue cared for you, he would not like seeing you this way," Kurama said, though he wondered at the nickname 'pup' as the haggard man stood.

"Please, call me Sirius." The fox demon could only nod before Koenma interrupted.

"Sirius needs to show you the gate before it closes - which is soon. You need to get going."

Sirius nodded and walked out the door, leading Kurama to the portal in silence. When they got there and before Kurama could enter, Sirius grabbed his right arm to stop him.

"Here. This has all the information I think would help you, and also a list of book titles, for the information that's written about, along with what jobs you have to do." Sirius paused as he handed the red-haired demon a thick folder, then continued. "Please, tell Harry that I love him and that he needs to live a great life, will you?" Kurama nodded as Sirius smiled gratefully.

The fox demon then turned and entered the portal, leaving the Spirit World behind to find his missing mate…the mate who had been reincarnated into a famous wizard.

The sensation of zero gravity was felt once again as he entered the portal, and once again, it ended when he entered a darkened room. The room, he noticed from the look of it, showed that the portal was permanent. Kurama tilted his head and sniffed to get a direction of where Kuronue was. The demon on a mission and he ignored the suspicious stains on the walls as he pulled a Ziziphus Jujuba seed from his hair so that he could knock Kuronue out and calm him down without trouble. He jogged along the twisting hallways, sniffing to make sure he got to the right place as he put the folder that Sirius had given him in his messenger bag.

The moment Kurama was at the entrance of the room that he was sure Kuronue was in, he pinched the seed in-between his fingers, pulsed the green energy into it, and then quickly threw it. The seed landed on his mate's skin and sunk in before Kuronue could do more than tense. There was a split second of surprised stillness, and then Kuronue tilted toward the ground. Kurama had been expecting that, so he was there with the bat demon in his arms before he hit the ground. He snarled at the staring people before turning and running out the door toward where he had felt fresh air drifting from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note's:**

**The first two chapter's have been rewritten with the help of 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83 who is also the beta for this chapter. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.**

Kuronue jerked awake with a hiss of air as he tried to remember what had knocked him out. His eyes snapped opened as memories came rushing in. Was the scent that he had smelt really his mate? His Kurama?

The reincarnated bat demon shifted slightly on what he noticed was a comfortable bed, with his head resting on someone's lap. The last time he had been this comfortable to someone

physically had been the last night he had spent with Kurama.

'Kurama,' just thinking his mate's name caused him to unconsciously draw in a deep breath through his nose. The scent of earth and spring filling his lungs almost made him moan; it was the scent of the fox demon. He tilted his head up as he felt fingers run through his hair.

"Kurama" he choked out as silver hair and golden eyes came into his sight. Kuronue lifted trembling fingers to the pale cheek. "Is it really you, my vixen, my love?"

The golden eyes stared down at him as Kurama smiled for split second before the fingers running through Kuronue's hair stiffened. Kuronue barely had time to widen his eyes before those previously gentle fingers turned into claws, and, with a speed that only another non-human could match, dug into his hair and pulled him toward the fox demon until they stared into each other's eyes.

The bat demon flinched as he watched those eyes narrow and those lips turn into a snarl. He could almost feel the physical pain of those icy, whip-like words:

"You Baka. Why did you have to go back for that stupid necklace? Do you love that thing more than me, you're supposed mate?"

Kuronue opened his mouth to say that he loved nothing more than him, but was silenced by a glare from Kurama, whose eyes started to fill with tears and skin flush red with anger.

The fox demon let go of Kuronue's head as if he could not stand being near him; the violet-eyed demon hoped not. Kurama then hopped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom door.

"We won't be more than business partners until you can tell me why you did it; why you let yourself die. When you can answer that, then we will see."

And with a final sounding bang, the door slammed shut, leaving a wide-eyed Kuronue behind

– who wondered about how he was going to make it up to Kurama.

Kuronue glanced at Kurama nervously the next day as he entered the kitchen. His nerves calmed down temporarily though, when he saw that Kurama's face was coldly set in his business face. He sat down in front of the food and started eating as Kurama turned to face him.

"We need to talk about what is going to happen next and why I am here."

The black-haired demon leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. He had not even thought to question why Kurama had been there or how he even knew where he had been; all he had been able to think about was Kurama being there, with him.

"Why are you here?" Kuronue questioned curiously as he saw the folder that was in his distinct mate's hands.

"Before I tell you the reason I am here, I will give you a brief summary of what has happened since you've died." Kurama closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then continued. "Soon after you died, I grew careless with grief. I had taken a walk outside of our cave in order to take a breath of fresh air, but I was found by a hunter and was mortally injured. I then decided that I should at least try to live, so I managed to implant myself in an unborn child." The fox demon went on to tell him about all the other events. "Sirius Black led me to the portal, that I then entered, and when I got there, I used my seed to knock you out," the fox demon finished.

"So what now?" Kuronue asked, still in shock from all the events that had been happening since he had died. "And why did you have to knock me out?"

"Because you would have fought me to get to this Voldemort, or we would have started arguing the moment you saw me," the fox demon told his reborn mate. This caused the bat demon to nod, because, like always, Kurama was the one with more common sense in their mateship then himself, even if he did not like to admit it.

"Now I'll tell you what the folder says and what it tells us we have to do," Kurama told him. "And yes you're helping, too." he added dryly, before the violet-green-eyed demon could get a word in.

After a few minutes of silence, Kuronue broke it with an impatient, "Well, what's in the folder and what am I helping you with?" Not that I wouldn't help you anyways. After all, you are still my mate even if you're angry at me, he thought sadly before pushing that thought away and focusing and what Kurama was saying.

"The folder is full of information on the wizarding world, along with the supplies that we will need to successfully turn the British Wizarding World into a society to be proud of."

Kuronue gaped at Kurama."You want my help with taking over a community of magic users?"

The kitsune glanced at him coolly. "That's exactly what I'm asking. Besides, from what I have read about the British Magic Community, it would be in the best interest of everyone involved for that to happen."

Kuronue could not argue with that, but still… "Are you sure that the new Spirit King is not like the old one?"

"Yes, I'm as sure as I can be about that; besides, would I take over a whole community just because someone that I do not trust told me to?" Kurama asked innocently.

"You would if you thought it would be fun," Kuronue replied.

"I suppose so. Back to the topic, the plan is to turn the British Wizarding World into as an uncorrupt society as we can in a small amount of time, and if that does not work, we are taking it over ourselves." Kurama pinned Kuronue with his golden eyes. "The goal is to change the British Wizarding World peacefully and without bloodshed, but even though that is unlikely, we still have to try our best in the department. And Kuronue, you are not allowed to go slaughter everyone that annoys or angers you, so while it will be hard you have to keep a tight grip on your emotions, because if not the consequences might be dreadful ."

"I can control my emotions," Kuronue told the kitsune, frowning.

"I did not say that you could not, just that it will be hard for you," Kurama replied back before turning his attention back to the folder in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: This chapter's beta is once again 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83, who helped me make this chapter enjoyable to read.**

Later that evening, after the awkward silence of breakfast, Kuronue was surprised to get a letter from Gringotts about his inheritance, and that the letter was a Portkey that would take him to the bank at eleven the next morning. The letter also told him that he was allowed to bring one person with him.

After showing the letter to Kurama and both agreeing that it was important that they go, they went on to discuss the plan on how to change the Wizarding World for the better. It was decided that they would take the summer to research, would come up with a tentative plan during that time, and then would see if they could go to Hogwarts. Since it had the largest library, they could find allies there. But first they had to deal with today.

Kuronue was halfway through finishing the reading of the folder when Kurama called out that dinner was ready. The black-haired demon set the folder down on the table in front of the loveseat that he had been sitting on, and then walked to the dining room. He paused outside the door leading to the dining room and saw that the table was set for two, with the plates filled with food on either ends of the rectangular table fit to seat ten.

Kuronue moved toward the seat that had no direct sunlight, and sat down to wait for Kurama to come in to eat. A few moments later, the silver-haired kitsune demon entered the room, sat down, and they both began to eat in silence.

The sounds of chewing and two hearts beating was all that Kuronue heard as the two of them ate, and it was slowly driving him insane. There was enough tension in the room that he could almost see it in the air and feel it pressing down on him.

Kuronue set his eating utensils down carefully and stared at his food in silence. Everything was silent. It was too quiet and too loud at the same time. He glared at his food for a moment before the silence became too much. He stood up, pushing his chair back loudly; this caused Kurama to glance up from his food.

Kuronue stalked over to Kurama as his mate's golden eyes watched him warily. With a snarl, the bat demon pounced on the yoko as he moved to stand up. The black-haired demon grabbed the back of his mate's head and pulled his mate toward him in a bruising and biting kiss. A moment later, Kurama returned the kiss just as angrily, and soon, they were tearing at each other with sharp nails and blood flowing.

Only minutes after the fight started, Kuronue was shocked to feel tears run down his face, and the beginning of sobs to start. They both stopped fighting as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's body and started crying openly in a way that was embarrassing to anyone.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I'll try not to do it again. Please, please…" he kept repeating over and over again between sobs, not even knowing what he was pleading for. 'Maybe forgiveness, maybe for Kurama not the stay cold toward him, or something else entirely different, maybe it was all the above' – Kuronue just didn't know. He just had enough of tip-toeing around the big elephant in the room. He had enough.

The sobs settled into hiccups and the tears dried up as he clung to his mate with Kurama's hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

Kuronue tightened his arms even tighter around the silver-haired demon as Kurama sighed, picked him up, carried him bridal style into the living room, and then sat down on the loveseat with him on his lap.

"Are you calm now?" Kurama asked soothingly as he rubbed his hand up and down Kuronue's back like he was a child that had just finished having a temper tantrum.

The bat demon nodded and struggled to get off of his mate's lap and on to the loveseat properly. He then leaned his head against Kurama's shoulder, suddenly feeling tired. Kuronue fought a losing battle to keep his eyes open as they closed, and that was the last thing he remembered.

The next day, Kuronue woke up to Kurama shaking him and telling him that it was nine in the morning and that they should start getting ready for the day. He then glanced around him and noticed that the room he was in was the guest room. Kurama must have carried him in there. Next, he noticed that there were new clothes on the chair across from the bed.

Kuronue was struggling to put on the wizard robe over his non-magical clothes that had been in the guest room, when Kurama came over and took the robe from his hands.

"We need to talk," Kurama told him.

"We don't have time," Kuronue said as he turned to face his mate and tried to gently take the coat back. "The letter said that we need to be ready by eleven," he continued, glancing at his watch.

"Then you will finish preparing, and while we wait, we will talk," Kurama told him sternly. "I will not have our relationship issues endanger us at the most inconvenient moment, got it?"

Kuronue nodded, then held still as Kurama turned him around to help him put the wizard robe on.

"Do we need to bring the folder?" he asked after running through everything he might need through his head. He froze and cursed as he remembered that all of his other stuff was back at Hogwarts. He turned to ask Kurama for a pad of paper and a pen, and after receiving it, he wrote down all of the stuff he needed to get – not just from Hogwarts, but also from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, also known as the Black ancestral home.

"I already have it," Kurama said, holding up a leather, shoulder-strapped, computer bag. "And before we go, we can't be in our yokai forms; because from what I have read, magical beings are prejudiced. Can you change back into your previous human form?" the silver-haired yokai added as his form seemed to blur, and soon, in his place, stood a human with red hair and green eyes.

Kuronue stood for a moment, just staring, before accidentally blurting out that Kurama looked like a male version of his mother. This caused his mate to scowl at him fiercely.

"I don't care if my human form looks like your mother, who is female." His scowl proved otherwise, and Kuronue had thought that his mate had gotten over their first meeting by now. After all, he calls Kurama a vixen as a nickname, 'and he did not seem to mind it' Kuronue's mind drifted to the first time he had seen his mate.

Kuronue had been in the middle of a heist when he had ran into the most beautiful woman he had literally ever seen. The woman had fox ears, golden eyes, and long, silvery, flowing hair. After a brief conversion the two of them ended up working together, because of their similar goals, to get to the treasury.

Once they had gotten out of the fortress, he had stopped her from leaving and declared that he was going to pursue her as a mate. He ended up leaving with a broken nose and jaw, and an even stronger desire to have her as his mate. It was not until a couple of meetings later that the beautiful vixen,told him the she was not a 'she', but a 'he'. By then, he had gotten used to calling him a vixen, so that nickname stuck – along with the decision to continue to try and court Kurama. After all, in the Makai, the demon world, love was rare, so you were happy to get it wherever you found it, no matter what gender.

"Well, can you…" Kurama prompted as he interrupted Kuronue's chain of thought. "All you have to do is concentrate on what your previous form looked like."

In answer to his mate's urging, Kuronue closed his eyes and concentrated on black hair and green eyes. In the few short seconds that he concentrated, the air around him seemed to get warmer, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was shorter, and that his clothes had shrunk to fit his new body size.

A beeping sound surprised Kuronue as it came from Kurama's pocket. The now redhead moved his robes out of the way to pull a black phone out of his pocket before opening it. He then closed it, put it back in his pocket, and looked up to Kuronue.

"It is 10:30, and it's time that we talk," Kurama told him as they moved into the living room to sit on the loveseat, which was also where the Portkey for Gringotts was…


End file.
